


On The Last Day, We Rested

by blacklid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklid/pseuds/blacklid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has one more day. Sam never gives up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Last Day, We Rested

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to 3.15, _Time Is On My Side_.

The motel curtains were green.

His watch beeped the alarm and he sucked a deep breath in through his nose, rolled over onto his back. On the fourth or fifth beep he pushed the snooze and picked his head up to look for Sam. Sam was asleep, curled on his side with his back to him, across the room. He rubbed one sticky eye and sighed, his hands smoothing down to his sides over the blanket.

The yellowed vent of the window air conditioner rattled when it turned on.

The watch beeped three times and he found the small button with his finger, paused to listen to the room before a deep yawn escaped him. He rubbed his eyes with his palms, knuckles too harsh this early in the morning, and lifted his head to check on Sam. He tilted his head back, then let it fall with a thump, shifted onto his side and blinked. Sam had turned over, facing him, one arm under the pillow under his head, one leg sticking out, eyes closed, breathing evenly. He yawned and closed his eyes, still listening.

The bed smelled like dust.

On the second beep, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth when he yawned. He pushed the button and drew his arms out over the sheet to stretch his shoulders, touched warmth. His right eye opened first. Sam was under the blanket on his bed now, one arm under the pillow under his head, one leg sticking out, eyes closed, breathing evenly. He rolled onto his back again, stretched and raised his arms to fill his lungs with metallic air, scratched the top of his head.

There was light under the window.

When the watch beeped again, he couldn't lift his arm to reach the button, had to lift his other arm, turn his wrist funny. Sam's head was on his shoulder, arm thrown across his chest protectively, asleep, breath ghosting softly on the side of his face.


End file.
